


Emil's Jacket

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele and Emil are attending a skating clinic that is being run by a retired Victor.  They are roommates at the clinic and Michele comes down to breakfast wearing Emil's Jacket.  What happened the night before?  Written for the Yuri on Ice AU Week 2017 for the prompt Roommates.





	Emil's Jacket

Mickey slowly awoke. He sat up and put his head in his hands.

_My head feels like I beat it on a brick wall.  What did I do last night? Wait, this is not my bed._

Someone moved next to him.

_I am in bed with someone! Who!?_

He looked over at his bed partner with trepidation. He immediately recognized the fluffy brown hair.

_Oh God.  I am in bed with my best friend.  We didn’t, did we?  How in the Hell did I end up in bed with Emil!?_

Michele wracked his brain trying to come up with any vestiges of the night before.  

_We are in St. Petersburg at a clinic being run by Victor.  They put us up in dormitories so we each had to have a roommate.  I got pretty lucky to get Emil as mine.  Not that I would ever tell him that. I can just imagine how bad it would have been to get Georgi or JJ as a roommate.  But what happened yesterday?_

Michele clutched his head.  The headache he had was making it difficult to remember.

_I assume we went drinking or something considering the hangover I seem to have. But why? And what happened after?_

While Michele was trying to figure out what happened, Emil woke up. He looked sleepily at Michele with a goofy grin on his face. He didn’t seem at all distraught at Michele being in his bed.

Emil cleared his throat and said, “Good morning.”

Michele grumbled back, “Morning.  What in the world did we do last night?  I can’t remember anything.”

Emil’s face fell for a moment but then he pasted his signature grin back on as he sat up.

Emil replied, “You don’t remember?”

Michele shook his head and said, “Not a thing.”

_Why is that making him so sad.  What did I say last night?  What did we do last night?_

Emil sighed and started the story, “You were trying to get the quad loop down yesterday during the clinic, and you kept falling.”

 

*******

The day before

 

Michele hit the ice again.

_That’s going to leave a bruise.  I can’t seem to get the rotation right.  Victor and Emil make it look so fucking easy._

About the fifteenth time that Michele hit the ice, he began growling in frustration.

_Why can’t I get this?  I just can’t seem to get my body to do what I know I need it to do.  Am I getting too old to skate? I am turning 25 this year._

Victor said, “Michele, I think you need a break.”

Michele replied, “Just a couple more tries.  I need to get this.”

Victor said, “You are not going to get anywhere while you are frustrated.  Take a break.”

Michele huffed as he skated off the ice.

_Take a break.  I’d think I’d know when I need a break._

Michele sat down on one of the benches close to the rink.  He took a drink from his water bottle as he watched Emil work on his footwork with Yuuri.

_His jumps are good.  He just needs to work on his footwork and stamina.  He is improving.  I bet he will do well this year._

Usually by now, he would have sought out Sara to complain about Victor setting him out, but he found himself watching Emil instead. He watched as Emil completed a tricky piece of footwork.

_Beautiful.  Uh.  The footwork I mean._

He was startled when someone sat down beside him.  He looked over to see Sara with a bemused expression on her face.

Sara asked, “What are you doing?”

Michele replied, “Taking a break.  Victor made me.”

Sara replied, “Hmm.”

Michele raised his eyebrow as if to say what.

Sara inclined her head towards Emil and said, “He has gotten better hasn’t he? He might even make it to the Grand Prix this year.”

Michele nodded and replied, “He has. But I still won’t let him date you though.”

Sara grinned and said, “Oh, I don’t think I’m the one he is after.”

She got up from the bench and walked back to where she had been practicing with Mila.

_What did she mean? Who is Emil after? I haven’t noticed him around other girls.  Why does the prospect of him dating someone bother me?_

At the end of practice, Emil noticed that Michele was looking a bit down.

He ran up to the older man and slung his arm around his shoulder.

Emil said, “Hey, don’t look so down, Mickey.  It takes time to master that jump.  I am sure you will get it down tomorrow.”

Michele thought _I don’t think it is just the jump today that’s got me down. Why does the very idea of him dating someone make me want to hit something? Please ask me out to dinner.  I want to spend time with you, but I just can’t ask._

Emil said, “Hey, I know.  How about we go to dinner and then get a couple of drinks. That should cheer you up.”

Michele, pretending to resist, replied, “Err, I don’t know.  I am sure Sara is expecting me to eat with her.”

Emil said, “I am sure she can eat with Mila or something. Please Mickey, come on.”

Michele said, “Ok.  I’ll go.  Let’s go back to the room and get changed.

Emil smiled and picked up his workout gear and they walked back to the dormitory.  After they got cleaned up, they walked to a little restaurant that Georgi had told Emil about.  The food was good and so was their conversation.

Michele thought _spending time with Emil is so easy.  Why is it so hard for me to get along with other people?  What makes Emil special?_

From the restaurant, they walked to bar that Victor had told Emil about.  The bar had a good ambiance.  Emil and Michele sat down at a table by themselves. Emil ordered a beer and Michele ordered wine. They were discussing their new routines for the year when a cute young lady walked up to their table. She had a nice smile and beautiful red hair.

The red head shyly (addressing Emil) said, “Hi, my name is Alexi.  I don’t mean to interrupt but I was wondering if you and your friend would like to join us.”

She pointed to a table where a blonde girl was sitting.  The blonde waved at the boys. The girl touched Emil’s shoulder while waiting for his answer. Michele downed the rest of his glass of wine.

Michele thought _please say no.  Please say no.  I don’t want to spend the night trying to avoid talking to those girls while they both try to monopolize you._

Emil looked at Michele.  Something in his face clued him in that he shouldn’t try to make Mickey be social tonight.

Emil replied, “Not tonight, ladies.  But we appreciate the offer.”

The red head looking a little crestfallen return to her table. Michele looked up surprised. Usually, Emil was all about being social.

Michele asked, “Why did you turn them down?”

Emil shrugged and said, “You didn’t look like you would appreciate extra company tonight.  I came out to spend time with you, not socialize with random girls. Besides, it’s not like I am going to pick a girl up anyways.”

Michele asked, “Because we are rooming together?”

Emil laughed and said, “Well, that is one good reason.  How awkward would that be?  But what I meant was that I don’t like girls that way.”

Michele replied, “You’re gay?”

Emil sighed and said, “You’ve known me how long, Mickey, and you haven’t figure that out yet?  Sara’s known forever.”

They were interrupted for a moment by the waitress.  Michele ordered another glass of wine.

Michele thought _looks like I am gonna need it tonight.  Emil likes guys.  Do I like girls? I haven’t really thought about it. I’ve been too caught up with Sara’s life. I do know I don’t like other people talking to him.  Maybe that means I want to date Emil?  Would he even consider dating me?_

Emil interrupted Michele’s thoughts, “I can see the gears turning in your head. What’s up? Do you want to talk about it?”

Michele shook his head and said, “I guess I am still trying to figure out who I am without Sara.”

Emil nodded in understanding and said, “You’ll figure it out.  I am here and you can talk to me anytime about anything.

Michele blushed and nodded.

 

*****

A few hours and drinks later

 

Emil was helping an inebriated Michele back to their room.  He was not so drunk that he didn’t know what he was doing, but he was drunker than he been in a while. It made him bold.  When they got back to the room, Emil sat Michele down on Michele’s bed.

Emil started moving around the room to try and get them ready for bed.  

Emil thought _he’s going to have a hangover tomorrow, and that is going to make him insufferable.  But I am glad we got to go out, just the two of us._

Emil heard Michele softly say something. He turned around and said, “I didn’t hear you, Mickey.  Could you repeat that?”

Michele mumbled, “I think I like you.”

Emil chuckled and said, “Of course you like me.  We’re friends.”

Emil walked towards the bed as Michele shook his head and said, “Not that kind of like.  I like, like you.”

Emil was now well within Michele’s reach.  To make sure he was getting his point across he grabbed Emil’s shirt bringing Emil down to meet his lips. At first, Emil was stunned and just stood there letting his best friend kiss him.

Michele thought _Have I made a mistake? Does he not want this?_

And then Emil was kissing him back.

Emil thought _either this is a dream or I have died.  There is no way this is happening in real life._

Emil ran his tongue across Michele’s lips.  Michele open his mouth to allow Emil entrance.  Emil moaned as he slipped his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth. He could taste the wine that Mickey has consumed that evening. Emil broke the kiss and took a step back.

Emil asked, “Are you sure?  I mean, you have had a lot to drink.  I don’t want you to regret it tomorrow.”

Michele replied, “I’m not that drunk, and I won’t.”

Emil stepped back towards Michele.  Michele ran his hands underneath Emil’s shirt exploring his friend’s muscled torso. Emil groaned as he felt Mickey’s hands on his skin.  

Emil thought _I have waited a long time for this.  I hope he doesn’t regret it in the morning._

Michele grabbed the edge of Emil’s shirt and pulled it up and off of Emil.  He tossed it into some wayward corner of the room. Emil gently pushed Michele onto the bed. . .

 

*****

Emil couldn't bear to finished the story.  He just couldn't put a voice to what they did the night before, but fortunately Michele finally remembered.  Michele blushed as the memories of the night before came rushing back to him.  He remembered the weight of Emil blanketing him and all the places he had touched. It all seemed like a dream. 

Michele thought _Oh, we did.  And it was fantastic._

Emil blushing asked, “Do you remember, now?”

Michele replied, “Yes.”

Emil asked, “Do you regret it?”

Michele said, “No.”

Emil looked less sad, almost hopeful.

Emil looked down and  replied, “Okay, um, last night doesn’t have to change anything between us, if you don’t want it to.”

Michele thought _What the Hell?  How could things not change now? You’re not backing out of this one, Nekola._

Michele said, “How could it not change things?”

Emil started to look panicked.

Emil thought _I can’t lose him completely. How could I have been so stupid?_

Emil sighed and  said, “I’ll see if someone will switch rooms with me for the rest of the clinic.”

Michele said, “What!? Why would you do that?”

Emil said, “I just figured you wouldn’t want to room with me anymore after what happened.”

Michele thought _does he think I don’t want this? Have I acted that disinterested in him? God, I am horrible at this._

Michele said, “Emil. . .I. . .

Emil looked up at Michele.

Michele finished, “ . .Oh. . Hell.”

Michele leaned over and kissed Emil.  When the kiss broke, Michele reached out and cupped Emil’s cheek with his hand and said, “Please, stay.”

Emi, in a daze, replied, “Okay.”

Michele happened to glimpse at the clock.

Michele said, “Shit! We are going to be late for breakfast, and practice if we don’t hurry.”

Emil groaned, “I wish we didn’t have to go.”

Michele smiled and replied, “Me, too.”

The boys quickly took a shower and got dressed.  They were all ready to go but they couldn’t find where they had tossed Michele’s jacket the night before.  Michele didn’t have the cold tolerance like some of the others since he came from a warmer climate.

Finally an exasperated Emil said, “Here, just wear mine.  I’ll be okay without it.”

He took his jacket off and handed it to Michele.

Michele said, “Are you sure?”

Emil replied, “Yes, I will be fine.  Just take the stupid jacket so we can go.”

Michele said, “People are gonna talk.”

Emil shrugged his shoulders and said, “Let them.”

Michele put on the jacket.  It still held some of Emil’s warm and it smelled like him.  

Michele thought _hmm, I am glad we didn’t find my jacket._

They went down to the common area where they had been eating breakfast with the rest of the skaters during the clinic. Sara was already sitting at the table. She immediately noticed that Mickey was wearing Emil’s jacket.

Sara started, “Mickey. . .”

Michele interrupted her, “Don’t.”

Sara gave him the look.  The one that meant that an unpleasant conversation was coming his way later.

Mickey and Emil both went and got some breakfast and sat down at the table with Sara.  They had just starting eating when Yuri walked past with his food.  

Yuri said, “Hey idiot, why are you wearing Emil’s jacket?  What happened to yours?”

Michele blushed and said, “What’s it to you, brat?”

Yuri just shrugged and kept walking.

Sara said, “Defensive much?”

Michele said, “Shut up, Sara.”

Emil reached across the table for the salt.  When he did, he shirt rode up a bit.  Just then Christophe walked past the table on his way out to the rink.  Something on Emil’s back caught his attention.  He stopped and lifted Emil’s shirt up.

Emil said, “What the Hell, Christophe?”

Christophe asked, “What happened to your back?”

Emil blushed.

Christophe chuckled and said to Michele, “So, you are scratcher, huh?”

Michele turned bright red.  He wished he could sink into the floor.  He didn’t remember scratching Emil.

Michele said, “What?”

Christophe turned Emil around so Michele could see Emil’s back. It was terribly scratched up all the way up and down.  It looked like a few had even bled.

Michele exclaimed, “Dannazione*, Emil!”

He walked around the table. He lightly touched Emil’s scratched up back.

Michele said, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Emil replied, “I didn’t want to make you feel bad about it.  It’s okay, really.”

Michele said, “No it’s not.”

Emil cleared his throat and said, “Maybe we should finish this conversation later when there is not an audience?”

Michele blushed again as he realized that everyone had been listening to their conversation and now knew what they had done last night.  He went back to his seat and quietly finished his breakfast.

Christophe laughed as he walked away, “Congrats, boys.  It’s about time that you figured it out.”

Emil finished his breakfast.  The look on Michele’s face worried him.  He was embarrassed and that could cause him to withdraw.  Emil had waited too long for this for it go south this way.

He stood up and said to Sara, “Tell Victor we are going to be late.  We are going to go look for Michele’s jacket.”

Sara raised an eyebrow.  

_They aren’t going back upstairs to look for that jacket.  You go, Emil. Don’t let him retreat on you now._

Sara replied, “Sure.  Take your time.  I am sure Victor will understand.”

Emil took Michele by the hand and led him back to their room.

*****

It was a long time before Emil and Michele showed up at the practiced rink.  Michele entered the rink wearing a smile and Emil's jacket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Forgive my Italian. All I know is what Google Translate tells me.  
> *Dannazione--God Damn


End file.
